New York City Subway services (RollOverTheFloor)
The New York City Subway system has 25 numbered or lettered route designations. *The 1''', '''6, 7''', '''C, G''', '''L, M''', '''R and W''' trains make all stops without any portion of express service on their entire routes. *The '''2, 3''', '''4, 5', '<6>, <7>, A''', '''B, D''', '''E, F''', '''N, and Q''' trains have portions of express and local service. *The '''J train normally serves all stops, but during rush hours, it is joined by the Z''' in the peak direction. Both run skip-stop or express on different parts of their route. Due to the subway operating 24 hours a day, there are five different service patterns. There are rush hour, midday, evening, weekend, and night service patterns. Time periods The New York City Subway is one of the few subways worldwide operating 7 days a week, 24 hours a day. The schedule is divided into different periods of time, with each containing different operation patterns and train intervals. The schedule is divided into different periods of time, with each containing different operation patterns and train intervals. The MTA defines time periods as follows; these are used in articles (sometimes abbreviated by numbers in superscript or the symbol indicated): *1) rush hours - 6:00 to 10:30 a.m. and 3:30 to 8:00 p.m., Monday through Friday 1a) rush hours in the peak direction (toward Manhattan in the morning between 6:00 and 10:30 a.m., away from Manhattan between 3:30 and 8:00 p.m.), Monday through Friday *2) middays - 10:30 a.m. to 3:30 p.m., Monday through Friday 2a) middays in the peak direction - 10:30 a.m. to 3:30 p.m., Monday through Friday *3) evenings - 8:00 p.m. to 12 midnight, Monday through Friday 3a) early evenings - 8:00 to 10:00 p.m., Monday through Friday 3b) evenings in the peak direction - 8:00 to 10:00 p.m., Monday through Friday *4) weekends - 6:00 a.m. to 12 midnight, Saturday and Sunday *5) nights - 12 midnight to 6:00 a.m., everyday Service listing Lines with colors next to them are the primary trunk line of the corresponding service; they determine the color of the service bullets and diamonds, except shuttles which are dark gray. Current services IRT A Division services – '''1, 2''', '''3, 4''', '''5, 6''', and '''7 trains are 10 cars – 510 foot long. The 42nd Street Shuttle is 5 cars – 255 foot long. Night 5''' trains are 5 cars – 255 foot long, however. IND and BMT B Division services – '''A, B''', '''C, D''', '''E, F''', '''N, Q''', '''R, and W''' trains are 10 cars if they are 60 foot units – 600 foot long; or 8 cars if they are using 75 foot units – also 600 foot long. '''J/Z, L''' and '''M trains are 8 cars of 60 foot units only – 480 foot long. Weekend M''' trains are 4 cars of 60 foot units – 240 foot long trains, however. '''G trains and the Rockaway Park Shuttle are 4 cars of 75 foot units – 300 foot long. Rockaway Park Shuttle extends to 8 cars of 75 foot long units – 600 foot long only for weekend days in the summer. The Franklin Avenue Shuttle is 2 cars of 75 foot units – 150 foot long. All of the three short shuttles provide One Person Train Operation at all times, except the Rockaway Park Shuttle on weekends in the summer. Night 5''', as well as weekend '''G and M''' trains, also provide One Person Train Operation. All lengths of each station platform in the New York City Subway system are equalized, except 42nd Street – Port Authority Bus Terminal on the IND Eighth Avenue Line and Kingston – Throop Avenues on the IND Fulton Street Line. Service variants • The '''6 and 7''' has a rush hour (1a) and evening (3a) diamond Queens express service labeled '''<7>, in addition to 7''' local service. • The '''J and Z''' are identical routings, differing only by stations skipped during rush hours (1a); the '''C and W''' are basically short-turn versions of the '''A and N''' respectively. • The '''A service has three physically separate southern terminals: Far Rockaway, Lefferts Boulevard and Rockaway Park. *Lefferts Boulevard is served by a shuttle at night. *Rockaway Park is served only in the peak direction during rush hours (and by the Rockaway Park Shuttle at all times). A number of services operate shorter routes during lower ridership hours, but these are neither signed differently nor counted as separate services. Special services caused by General Orders or construction, usually during off-peak hours, are also not counted. Train frequency Subway ridership is higher during the morning rush than all other times of the day because people go to work and school roughly at the same time. Wait times for the subway during both the morning and evening rush hour are approximately about 3 to 5 minutes between trains. There are slightly less trains during the evening rush, however, as people do not leave work or school at the same time; some people leave work and school early, some people work overtime and some people have after-school classes. The C''' and '''W, not counting neither the Franklin Avenue Shuttle nor the Rockaway Park Shuttle, are the least frequent of all subway services during rush hour, as their wait times are not any less than 10 minutes between trains. Numerous subway services, like the C''' and '''W, have 10 minute wait times between trains throughout the midday, evening, and weekend. Subway ridership during the off-peak, while on the rise as years pass, is still relatively low due to the outerboroughs being low density areas or lines that have services sharing the same number of stops most of their routes. The subway is plagued almost every night and weekend by track/signal work that requires a partial or complete shutdown of a line. During middays and weekends, whenever the weather is dry, all outdoor portions of the subway, except for the IND Rockaway Line in Queens and the BMT Brighton Line in Brooklyn, are plagued with track/signal maintainers and inspectors, as well as them putting up flags that warn trains to slow down and pass carefully through the maintaining and inspecting area. A partial or complete shutdown of the IND Rockaway Line and BMT Brighton Line for track/signal maintenance and inspection occurs almost every night and/or weekend. The 7''' and '''L always run very frequently every day, as they are the system's two and only isolated routes. The 1''' and '''6, while not physically isolated, are just as frequent but only during middays and evenings because they have their own stops most of their routes. On weekends, they have 10 minute headways because of weekend work requiring the 1''' to merge with the '''2 and 3''' in Manhattan and the '''6 to merge with the 4''' and '''5 also in Manhattan as well. The E''', '''F, and G''' each are also just as frequent as well as, but only during middays and evenings, mainly because of ridership demands. The Queens end of the '''E and F''' routes are where riders have commutes via the buses in Jamaica by up to a half-hour or so, even before/after taking an express subway train to or from Manhattan, so every second counts for those riders; on the other hand, the '''G has its own stops most of its route and many of which have seen a large increase in ridership as years pass. On weekends, the E''', '''F, and G''' each have 10 minute headways due to the aforementioned track/signal work. Train intervals Trains per hour 1. note1 Southbound, 6 trains an hour from Dyre Avenue and 6 trains an hour from Nereid Avenue or "every other train" from Dyre Avenue or Nereid Avenue, whereas all trains in the northbound direction head to Dyre Avenue (AM Rush); Northbound, 6 trains an hour to Dyre Avenue and 6 trains an hour to Nereid Avenue or "every other train" to Dyre Avenue or Nereid Avenue, whereas all trains in the southbound direction come from Dyre Avenue (PM Rush). 2. note2 Northbound, 6.5 trains an hour from Lefferts Boulevard, 6.5 trains an hour from Far Rockaway, and 5 trains an hour from Rockaway Park, whereas southbound, 4.5 trains an hour to Lefferts Boulevard and 4.5 trains an hour to Far Rockaway (AM Rush); Southbound, 5 trains an hour to Lefferts Boulevard, 5 trains an hour to Far Rockaway, and 5 trains an hour to Rockaway Park, whereas northbound, 4.5 trains from Lefferts Boulevard and 4.5 trains from Far Rockaway (PM Rush). 3. note3 note4 3 trains an hour to/from Lefferts Boulevard, 3 trains an hour to/from Far Rockaway, or "every other" train to and from either Lefferts Boulevard or Far Rockaway. 4. note5 3 trains an hour in both directions on regular full-length '''A service, 3 trains an hour in both directions on the Lefferts Boulevard Shuttle.